ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle
Archived I have archived your talk page. April 18 l heres the pic soooo yeah can u make a custom from it with blue hair? also look up my new page shun but u have to put shun(dbn version) under construction did u get the pic can i use evil hoodie in my fanfic dragon ball nitro :D Sure. AssassinHood 08:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod. I've made you a chat mod to replace TUN, since you're the best pick! Also, since you respond on your own talk page, it would be best to put a : before what you say, it will create an ident, it makes it seem better, and more professional-ish. 15:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And it was only worth 250, I had, about 4,900-something points before I got it. Thankfully, no, there is not a similar badge after. 12:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Turns out... Reply and Valese Pic A: I tried to, but there are no matching colors. I can't believe this, but...I WANT to be in DB: GP, no matter what. AssassinHood 16:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Chix said yeah but when will i apear? I'm mostly done with your userpage. I have the pics added, and the gradient background, I forgot what colors you wanted, so I kind of guessed, let me know if you want them changed, I know the text it hard to see, but when I tried to change it, the whole page got messed up, and I haven't gotten around to your banner, it'll be done tomorrow. And the next TeamAnime9 meeting is in 2 hours if you can come. 22:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) YO! YO! Diamond Jozu! Sooo, nice to see you? The BlackLight Virus 19:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Alex Mercer! Yes indeed, nice to see you to! AssassinHood 19:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, what was with that message you sent me? 00:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if you missread that, TUK. I was talking to Teefkids. AssassinHood 07:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Stopping by to say hi!!! Me Getting Blocked Me Blocked? Hahaha! No Person Can Block Gabe Sucker Teefkids, The Peashooter Herd 23:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) A: Sorry, but this just show how narrow-minded you are, Teefkids. This would serve you well. the picture i added to goku jr. was not fn made ok A: Well, first of all, Goku20, please start a new section. Second, well, the pics are great as they are. You can add them in a Gallery, and that would be awesome. Third, please use the Signature button. Banners The one I have on my talk page is very difficult to make, however, the one I made you is simple. I'll tell you step by step. 1. Download GIMP, and Photoscape (both free) 2. Find an abstract background, or any background. 3. Open it in Photoscape. 4. Go to "crop" in Photoscape, and use the free crop to make it somewhere around 1200 x 400 px. 5. After you've cropped the background, find the photos you want it it, preferably a simple color background one from DeviantART. 6. Open the pic/s in Paint.NET. 7. Use the Magic Wand to select all of the background, then use the eraser (at max if you can) to erase it all. Make sure the file is a PNG, otherwise the background will turn white. 8. Open the cropped background image in GIMP. 9. Open the image you want to use in it as layers. 10. Move it where you want. 11. Add text, save it, then done! Instead of all the stuff with the background, you can also just make a new pic in GIMP, and fill it with a Gradient. 14:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Busy I'm busy so I haven't gotten around to that yet. But I will sooner or later. --The BlackLight Virus 00:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I've made you an admin, congrats!! All the current admins agreed you'd be best. Make sure to read the Admin Rules, remember not to abuse your power. I'm sure you'll do great! 15:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you using paint.net program? and congrats on becoming an admin! Forgot to sign 15:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) No prob, I should be the one to apologize for going this long without one!, i would have fixed that alot earlier but my piece of sh*t computer just decides to load the file upload whenever i try to add a pic to my avatar... it just... freezes like that, but i'll give it another try now and HOPEFULLY... it goes smoothly T.O.A.A 13:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you make me a super saiyan 2 teen gohan picture with dark blue hair and black outfit?. I think would be better for my character's image. -_- forgot the sig 15:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Good job on becoming an Admin! I was going to make you one but I'm not on much anyways good luck! Supremegogeta 17:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Don't be jealous, and it's a f'ing blog for god sakes. You expecting some random deep analysis of the universe? Reset your standards to life...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) lol chill... its just a blog no need to get up on a tossle about it lol delete it if you want to but wow calm down and this is a fanon basically so whats wrong him that guy wanting to create a new technique? could you atleast give legitament detail on why his blog wasnt accepted? XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Kaitlyn's Reply Sure, I can create new sections and lol, does he know death threats are punishable by real-world law? XD What a spazzing moron... Also I just created it for the moment, I planned to go back and make it into a VERY detailed analysis on why I believe he is the greatest villain (in atleast DBZ) so it wasn't going to be just there like that forever... XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I was atleast going to mention 5 key points and his history...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hiyo! Yo! Bro! I think, this is my frist time of leaving a massage on your talkpage on this wiki. Well, I'm starting with some preferable manners though which will surely please you or in either way I'll greet you firstly with Congratulations. This belongs to you from me for being an admin here. I'm glad you finally achieved the admin privileges and I can surely ensure that you would be greatest admin of this wiki. Best of luck for the future and Yes, What's up? Sorry for writing this at the last moment. Well, I'm doing good nowdays though I am having to be busy while tasks are thrown to me. It's just obligatory to fill them within a short amount of time and that's why my appearence on Dragon Ball Wiki has become more uncertain now than before. Hope, I'll get the clearance in future and leave me a reply. Ulitmate Cell (Talk ) 18:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) did you hear? seeeing as you're a One Piece fan and im a One Piece fan that Oda talks about the final arc in it?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 09:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC)